1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary compressor which is utilized for use in an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 shows a conventional rotary compressor. A cylindrical revolution piston 101 is eccentrically connected to a crank shaft 102. The revolution piston 101 revolves around the crank-shaft 102 while maintaining continuous contact with a cylinder 103. At this time, the revolution piston 101 also turns or rotates on its axis. A sliding blade 104 is provided in the cylinder 103. The sliding blade 104 is inserted in a slit 105 which is provided radially in the cylinder 103. The sliding blade 104 is urged toward the revolution piston 101 by a spring 106.
A space in the cylinder 103 is divided into two chambers. One of the chambers is inlet chamber 107 and the other is a discharge chamber 108. A suction port 109 is opened to the inlet chamber 107. Further, a discharge port 110 is opened to the discharge chamber 108. A discharge valve 111 is provided on the discharge port 110 in order to prevent the working medium from reversing.
While the revolution piston 101 rotates in the counterclockwise direction, the working medium is drawn into the inlet chamber 107 through the suction port 109 due to the volume of the inlet chamber 107 being expanded. At the same time, the working medium is discharged from the discharge chamber 109 to the discharge port 110 as the volume of the discharge chamber 108 is contracted. The working media opens the discharge valve 111 due to its pressure and is discharged from the compressor.
Such conventional compressor is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 62-51787 published on Mar. 6, 1987. Further, Japanese patent publication No. 61-57578 published on Dec. 6, 1986 discloses another conventional compressor having two sliding blades.
However, the conventional compressors have the following drawbacks:
(a) Dimensions of the compressor are large compared to the internal volume of the cylinder 103 because the sliding blade 104 which is provided in the cylinder 103 requires a dead space; and
(b) Working medium may be leaked through the sliding blade 104 due to inertia which causes the sliding blade 104 to pull apart or separate from the revolution piston 101.